


Scribbled messages

by Woodentextbook



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Highschool AU, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pastel Dan, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Punk Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodentextbook/pseuds/Woodentextbook
Summary: Dan moves to a new highschool where he is bullied by Phil. The only person he really talks to is someone he has never even met in person, just a few scribbled messages.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Phanfic! I hope you guys like it and let me know what you thought of it in the comments.  
> 

     Dan tugged on the sleeves of his mint green jumper nervously. He hated having to switch schools but not as much as he would hate having to stay at his old one. Dan could still hear their voices, he remembered the shock he felt when he saw his face.  _Stop it!_ he scolded himself silently. It was going to be okay, new school, new year, new start.

     He must have been making a weird face because his mom gave him a concerned look. He gave her a quick smile before stepping out of the car, trying to ignore the anxious feeling in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

     "Is he new here?" Phil asked, nodding his head towards the pastel boy with the flower crown.

     "I guess" PJ replied. "I've never seen him before."

     Chris joined them. "I have Ms. Anderson first period."he groaned. "Do any of you guys want to ditch with me?" 

     "First day of our senior year Chris?" PJ laughed.

     "I'm going to have to agree with Peej on this one." Phil added.

     Chris looked at them pleadingly but he knew it would be no use.

     Phil turned back to see if the flower boy was still there but didn't see him. He would never admit it to anyone, but he thought he was kinda cute.

 

* * *

 

     Dan was on his way to homeroom when he bumped into someone.

     "Oh!" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!" He looked up and was greeted by the sight of the most startling pair of eyes he'd ever seen. They were a light seafoam blue with a little bit of green and even some yellow. He almost swooned.

     "Watch where you're going next time."The stranger snarled. "Fucking princess"

     Dan's smile slightly lessened but he didn't reply and just walked to his class.

 

* * *

 

      _Why the fuck did he do that?_ Phil had opened his mouth to say that it was okay but instead acted like a dick. 

     When most people saw him, they were usually cautious, thinking the piercings and tattoos spelt trouble but when they actually get to know him, they realize he's a pretty nice person. He just lived up to the rude exterior that most people expected of him when they first met him.  _Well shit._

 

* * *

 

      The very first person that Dan talked to that day was some badass punk, who for some reason, hated him. Even worse, he was hot. He tried to avoid people for the rest of the day, instead he scrolled through tumbler on his phone under the desk. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of myself for writing this chapter a day after the first one. Let me know what you think :)

     The teacher was droning on about expectations and rules, the only reason that Dan managed to stay awake was because he was so nervous. He looked down at his desk and was surprised to realize he was doodling on the faded tan desk. It was a nervous habit he developed.

     Most people made him anxious to be around. He liked drawing because he could capture a moment in the way that he saw it. Dan never let people see anything he drew, it made him feel exposed. 

     The bell rang and he realized the part of the day he had been dreading the most finally arrived. Lunch was always awkward for someone like him but it would be infinitely worse in a new school.

     After stopping at his locker for books that he doubted he would need on the first day, Dan decided to find a place to sit. Most of the tables were outside, and he decided to sit at an empty one far from everybody else.

 

* * *

 

 

     Phil was about to join Chris and PJ behind the dumpsters at the edge of the campus for a quick smoke, nobody was ever there and the stench helped mask the smell, but he saw the flower boy from earlier. He hesitated for a moment, but went over to apologize.

     "Fuck off. I'm not in the mood to deal with annoying assholes who think they're badass just because they have a couple tattoos." The boy said, barely giving him a second glance.

     The way he said it, without even giving Phil a chance to speak pissed him off. He barely even knew him but suddenly he had the right to assume who he was? The thought of apologizing to this kid flew out of his head. A little voice in the back of his brain told him that he was being irrational and he was the one who started it after all, but he didn't care.

     Phil hated him, he wasn't sure why. He was never the type to hold grudges over little things but something about him made him want to smash his perfect little face into the table, hard.

     He snorted. "It's no wonder no one wants to talk to the little fairy freak. Why don't you fuck off instead, weirdo." Phil replied, unable to think of a good comeback.

     The boy just gave a little laugh and ignored him. 

     Not sure what to do, Phil left. But not before noticing the boy's name in the corner of his notebook. Dan Howell, so that's his name.

 

* * *

 

 

     "What did you say to Lester to get him that angry?" Dan stared her.

     "What? You mean that's not what he's always like?" he replied, confused.

     "No, he's actually really nice most of the time. My name's Zoe by the way." the girl said.

     Dan had a hard time believing her, but didn't want to say so. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled politely.

     "Well, I have to get back to my friends. Bye!" she told him before leaving.

     Dan flipped open his sketchbook and continued working on a drawing he started a while ago. It was a just of a guy reading a book in a coffee shop. He wasn't hungry and his lunch remained in his bag, uneaten.

 

* * *

 

 

     Phil hated Mr. Fraser, he had the most monotonous voice, everything he said always sounded ten times more boring coming from him. He glanced down at his desk, noticing that whoever must have had him for fourth period drew a flowery design on the desk. Phil decided to add some thorns on the stems of the flowers. He didn't have much artistic ability but he was always fascinated by people who did. He wrote "The painful parts make the beautiful ones just that much better." in small letters next to it. 

     The bell rang and Phil went to his next class, forgetting all about the flowers on the desk.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post new chapters whenever I can. You guys are awesome. Let me know what you thought of it in the comments and/or what you want to happen in the next.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited. Plz let me know what you thought and feel free to leave me suggestions on what to put in the next chapter. I'm sorry it's so short rn, it'll get better, I promise.


End file.
